Liaison
by oatsandroses
Summary: Cheating is all fun and games until someone gets hurt. STEFONNIE/BAMON/STELENA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will only be a six part story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>If Stefan Salvatore were to describe himself in three words it would be husband, romantic, and businessman. If anyone else would name a few adjectives they probably would've came up with the same ones.<p>

Every day he makes sure to bring his girl flowers or a book or some type of gift just to let her know that he was thinking about her. He pulled into the driveway after a long day at work and there she was just waiting for him on the porch. Her hair flowing past her shoulders her perfect, smooth skin in the dress she was wearing instantly brought a smile to his face. He reached for the rose in the passenger seat leaving everything else behind.

"Hey, baby." Stefan walked up handing her the rose.

"Hey," they kissed. "How was work?"

Stefan shrugged, "Same old, same old." He tightened his arms around her, "Let's talk about you."

"I rather not talk."

Stefan lifted his eyebrows then smile seductively closing the space between them. She jumped in his arms causing Stefan to use one arm to support her while the other opened the door.

Bonnie's back slammed against the door as Stefan's lips attacked hers. Bonnie returned her feet to the ground and still in their passionate lock, they started walking causing them to stumble up the stairs giggling some. Clothes left a trail from the start of the stairs all the way to the bedroom moaning when they finally connected. Their positions switch constantly until Stefan pins her between his arms and presses a chaste kiss to her lips moving quickly within her. Her legs spread wider for him and she clenched herself around her gaining a groan out of him. They both came almost symotaniously but Stefan wasn't finished with her. Bonnie was on all fours with Stefan on his knees behind her, hands firmly on her hips. Every in motion caused Bonnie to moan his name louder throwing him over the edge emptying inside her once again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bonnie smiled and connected their lips again straddling his lap getting ready for round three.

[] []

Stefan wrapped his hand around his wife's waist kissing up the side of her neck up to her ear as she prepared dinner for the two of them. She giggled swatting his lips away afraid that she would over cook the rice.

"Stefan…" she said when his lips returned.

"What, I can't kiss my own wife?"

"Not while she's cooking."

He chuckled then rested his chin on her shoulder. "I love you."

"You said that already."

"I mean it. I wish I was a better husband."

"I wouldn't ask for anyone better, you're the one for me."

Stefan smiled and turned Elena around in his arms kissing her lips softly. He moved his hand to the side of her face running his thumb along her cheekbone.

Elena frowned, "Where's your ring?"

"Shit, I must have left it in my gym bag from earlier today. I'll go get it." Elena nodded and Stefan left her with a kiss.

He reached the car then looked up to see if Elena was peeking through the window. When he noticed that she wasn't, he opened the front door and reached in the ashtray to retrieve his ring slipping it on. His hand was on the knob when a dinging went off and he reached in his pocket noticing a text from Bonnie, although she was under 'B. Bennett'.

+Hi.

+What are you wearing?

+Shorts. A tank top. Nothing special.

+I say that's very special considering your nice legs.

+And no one touches them like you do.

+No one should have access to them but me.

He waited a few seconds.

+When can I see you again?

+Not tomorrow, I have plans, but the next day.

+Bring me something special.

+Don't I always?

+Even if you didn't I'd still love you.

+Good because you're draining my pockets.

+Haha I'll see you soon.

+Alright, I love you too.

Stefan waited a few moments and when he didn't receive a text back he quickly deleted the conversation, locked his phone and twisted the knob. The house alarm snitched on his late arrival and he walked into the kitchen about to explain his reasoning for being late and noticed that Elena wasn't present. He climbed the stirs and spotted his wife busy looking through clothes.

"Need any help?"

Elena jumped slightly at the unexpected sound of his voice and turned to him who wore a slight smile.

"I think I'm okay," Elena turned her back to him again, "I'm just trying to find that dress that I wore for our anniversary so I can wear it for dinner tomorrow."

"Top draw on the left." Stefan answered.

Elena narrowed her eyes but moved away from the closet to walk over to the drawer opening the appropriate one and pulled out the dress she was looking for.

"How did you know?" Elena asked holding the dress up to her.

"Because I'm your husband and I know these things."

Elena smiled then walked over to him kissing his lips. "What took you so long?"

"Bennett called and asked for a meeting tomorrow but I told him to push it to the following day so I won't be home till late."

Elena nodded. "You know I'm really starting to hate that guy. He's taking all my you time was from me."

Stefan smiled. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"You're not cooking anymore."

Elena bit down on her lower lip then flicked her chocolate eyes up at him. Stefan ran his hand down her Hersey hair and she stood on her toes to reach his lips. Stefan pulled her body in closer backing them up until he felt the bed against the back of his knees falling onto it with the little weight his wife has on top of him.

* * *

><p>When Stefan woke up his wife wasn't under his arm. He's figure that she'd sleep as long as he did but was proved wrong. He slid on his pants and a shirt walking down the stairs. He heard noise coming from the library and headed there.<p>

"My angel." Stefan said stopping at the threshold.

Elena looked up from her book and smiled. Her legs were folded to her side sitting in the floral chair that he found hideous, but with her in it, it wasn't all that bad. The light from the large window behind displayed the sunset causing her hair to glow like chocolate diamonds much like the ring he got her when he proposed three years ago.

Elena closed her book setting it down beside her before walking up to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him. She let out an exhale and moved her head to find his heart letting it beat against her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan squeezed his arms around her then pulled away taking her hand leading her to the kitchen for dinner.

[] []

He smiled watching her strut around half naked looking for her dress again. This time he had no idea where she placed it and and decided to wait a little before he decided to help. He looked in the drawers rearranging his clothes and when he didn't find it there he checked the closet and came up blank.

"Hmm,"

Elena giggled then watched as a lightbulb went off above his head and leave the room only to return shortly with her dress.

"My husband does know everything."

"Don't you forget it."

Elena walked over and kissed him before disappearing in the bathroom. He was going to follow her inside but his phone dinged and he chuckled reading the words on the screen.

+Save me.

+From what?

+From going to this thing.

+What thing?

+From this gathering that my friend is dragging me to.

+Fake like you're sick.

+He won't buy it. He knows me too well.

+He?

+Don't worry.

+Who says I'm worried?

+Don't be jealous.

+Who says I'm jealous?

+I know you and if we were face to face your voice would've gotten all high pitched.

+As long as he doesn't touch you, I'm good.

+No promises…

+Honey…

+…

Stefan narrows his eyes tapping his finger against the corner of his phone then lets out a grunt when he doesn't get anything more and deleted the conversation. Elena appears shortly and as she was getting dressed, Stefan decided to get ready himself.

As he finished his buttoning his shirt, the doorbell rang. He heard the door open causing the alarm to beep three times and heard his wife's greeting.

"Hi!"

He took a look in the mirror once more then headed downstairs. He stopped when he saw a man in his house, he assumed that the friend she was having over was a woman.

"Stefan, this is my friend Damon."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Stefan shook his hand.

The doorbell sounded again and Stefan narrowed his eyes looking at Elena.

"You're expecting someone else?"

"That's my wife." Damon said.

Stefan forms an 'O' with his mouth and nodded his head. Damon opened the door and the slight smile on his face switched to full on confusion and shock once he realized that Damon's wife was his mistress.

"Elena, Stefan this is my beautiful wife Bonnie."


	2. Chapter2

If Bonnie Bennett were to describe herself in three words they would be wife, lover and spoiled. In a way she hated that she was spoiled as a child and she assumes that it's because she's the only child and it didn't help that she was a girl either. Being spoiled she lived her life different from most, always getting what she wanted, always used to the word 'yes' and if she heard a 'no' she didn't know how to react.

Babe, as she likes to call him, would be home from work soon, she noted looking at the clock, and decided to wait for him outside on the porch. She always made sure to look her best when she's around him even though he has seen her on one of her lazy days plenty of times, but even then she would apply a little makeup when he told her that he was coming over.

His jet black 2014 BMW pulled in the driveway and she saw him reach over before opening the front door. She smiled when she saw a rose in his hand and she reached for it when he handed it to her.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey," they kissed. "How was work?"

He shrugged, "Same old, same old." He tightened his arms around her, "Let's talk about you."

"I rather not talk."

He lifted his eyebrows and closed the space between them. Bonnie jumps in his arms and her back is pressed against the door as he closed it. Bonnie returned her feet to the ground and Stefan pulled away peeling off her shirt walking backwards. Bonnie laughed as Stefan tripped causing her fall on top of him. He smiled then kissed her and they started moving up again and by the time they reached the bedroom they both were fully stripped.

* * *

><p>Stefan trails kisses up her neck and chin until he reached her lips covering her mouth with his.<p>

"I should go."

"Three more minutes." Bonnie pleaded.

"You're far too spoiled. I have to do something about that." Stefan said deciding to stay.

Bonnie smiled and rolled on him. "You can't it's the way I was raised. Don't blame me blame my parents."

Stefan extended his neck kissing her running his hand along her spine. She had a way of making him stay a few minutes longer before she let him go so she could shower.

Bonnie pulled on her shorts and headed downstairs and started peeling potatoes throwing the useless parts in the trash while placing the rectangle shaped ones in the pan.

"Is your husband home?" A voice whispered in her ear.

"No, but he'll be here soon so we'll have to make it quick."

"He'll just have to catch us. I can never just be quick with you."

Bonnie smiled and turned in his arms and kissed his lips. Damon pulled her in for more traveling his hand down her back squeezing her butt in his hand. She moaned circling her hands around his neck only to pull away when she was almost put of breath.

"You're distracting me from cooking."

"I'll let you get back to that while I change." He said leaving her with a kiss.

Bonnie turned and saw the rose that _Babe_ had given her earlier on the table. Since he was on her mind she decided to send him a quick text. When he asked what she was wearing all Bonnie could do was shake her head but she told him anyway telling him that it wasn't anything special and his response caused her to blush some.

+I say that's very special considering your nice legs.

+And no one touches them like you do.

+No one should have access to them but me.

She made him wait while she thought of something else to say.

+When can I see you again?

+Not tomorrow, I have plans, but the next day.

+Bring me something special.

+Don't I always?

+Even if you didn't I'd still love you.

+Good because you're draining my pockets.

+Haha I'll see you soon.

+Alright, I love you too.

Bonnie smiled and deleted the conversation as Damon walked in and opened the fridge pulling out the salad.

"You remember that we're going over Elena's house for dinner tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I remember and I even picked out a dress that I look pretty in."

"You could wear a garbage bag and you'll still manage to be the most beautiful girl in the room."

Bonnie frowned and smiled. "You're too sweet to me, D."

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too."

Bonnie kissed him then turned to cook the homemade fries as Damon started on the salad.

[] []

After dinner, the couple decided to go for a walk around town. It's always been a tradition of theirs and didn't want to break it any time soon. Bonnie was currently trying to convince Damon into letting her get a kitten.

"Pretty please?"

"Hon, you can barely take care of a goldfish I'm not getting you a cat."

"I'm leaving you."

He laughed. "How about I'll get you a toy cat and we'll see how you do with that."

It was her turn to laugh. "That's something that my dad would say."

Damon stopped walking and pulled her body closer to his. Bonnie smiled and giggled as he rubbed his nose against hers then purred.

"Ah, you're my kitty."

"You can pet me any time you like."

"Take me home."

Damon purred again and swept her off her feet carrying her home.

[] []

She knew he was a little irritated that she was running late, but she knew that Elena was probably behind too.

"I'll be in the car."

Bonnie gave him a sarcastic smile then got back to curling her hair. Sighing, she grabbed her phone off the counter typing the first thing on her mind.

+Save me.

+From what?

+From going to this thing.

+What thing?

+From this gathering that my friend is dragging me to.

+Fake like you're sick.

+He won't buy it. He knows me too well.

+He?

+Don't worry.

+Who says I'm worried?

+Don't be jealous.

+Who says I'm jealous?

+I know you and if we were face to face your voice would've gotten all high pitched.

+As long as he doesn't touch you, I'm good.

+No promises…

+Honey…

+…

Bonnie chuckled loving to get a good tease out of Stefan then deleted their conversation. After one last look in the mirror, Bonnie joined Damon in the car and he pulled off.

When they arrived, Bonnie was impressed with the house. The outside looked great and she couldn't wait to see the inside.

"You go inside I have to reapply."

"You look beautiful."

"Go, we're already late."

Damon kissed her then got out the car as Bonnie pulled down the car mirror applying her red lipstick and smoothing out her curls some. After practicing her smile and greeting a few times, Bonnie got out the car and pressed the doorbell once she was close enough. She smiled at Damon who was the one to open the door then suddenly for the first time on her life, Bonnie wanted to dig herself a hole so she could crawl in it because as soon as Damon stepped to the side, Bonnie saw the man she was cheating on her husband with for the past year.

"Elena, Stefan this is my beautiful wife Bonnie."


	3. How It All Started

**One year ago**

If you told Bonnie that she would be cheating on her husband of three years, she'd laugh and probably slap you in the face. Things like affairs can take you by surprise and all it takes is one simple, harmless flirt and more than likely you're hooked.

Bonnie found herself at a bar one night out with the girls and couldn't help but notice a handsome gentleman staring at her from the corner of the room. He was alone and when they made eye contact, he raised his glass to her and she did the same back turning her attention back to her friends.

"What time is it?"

"Who cares?" Bonnie said after downing a shot.

"Isn't Damon going to get mad at you for staying out so late?"

"Damon who? This is ladies night, no boys allowed!" She shouted over the music.

Her friends exchanged looks then shrugged pulling her onto the dance floor. She was a little tipsy so her moves weren't as good as the usually were, but she still found herself having a good time. She turned and saw mystery man watching her again so she called him over with her index finger.

"Bon, you're not single anymore."

"It's just a dance."

"So if Damon danced with another girl you wouldn't be mad?"

"As long as I'm the one he comes home to, he can dance with whomever he like."

She suddenly felt hands circle their way around her waist and he ran the side of his face along hers. She starts moving against him dancing to the beat. She turns in his arms and smiles at him and he offers one back.

"Want to get out of here?"

"I can't, I'm married."

He chuckles. "You're too young to be married."

"Maybe," Bonnie shrugs.

"What is a married woman doing dancing with another man?"

"It's ladies night, I get a free pass."

He laughed this time and shakes his head. "Well in honor of ladies night, why don't I buy you a drink?"

Bonnie nodded and followed him back to the bar ordering a vodka cranberry. They got to talking realizing that they had a lot in common and maybe, she thought, if Damon wasn't in the picture she would take him up on that offer of getting out of here.

"It was nice to meet you, but I must go home."

"Leaving so soon? I haven't gotten your number yet."

"I would love to give you my number but the husband might get suspicious."

Bonnie turned heading back to her friends but was pulled back slightly. She turned to see that the man she was talking to had his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"You dance with me, I buy you a drink and you still won't leave with me?"

"I told you, I'm married and I would appreciate it if you let me go." Bonnie tried to free her hand.

His grip only tightened and all Bonnie could think about in that moment was how bad of a mistake she had made. She tried to fight herself free and she told him countless times to let her go. Bonnie didn't want to draw a crowd, but she needed someone to notice so she snatched her drink from the table and tossed the alcohol mix in his face. A few heads turned and he did as she wanted and let go of her wrist, but he stood up and towered over her.

"You little bitch!" He spat in her face.

Bonnie cowers when his hand rose and when she heard the loud shattering of glasses, she removed her arms from her face and saw the man on the floor. She looked up wide eyed at the man who had just saved her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

He nodded and suddenly she was being pulled away by her friends who were dragging her out the club.

The drive home all Bonnie and her friends could talk about was how lucky she was to have that man punched the creep in the face.

"He was a cutie too." Her friend added.

"I just wish I could've thanked him."

"You never know, maybe you'll see him again?"

Bonnie stared out the window still shaken up about it all and once she was dropped off, she ran to Damon who held on to her tightly in a hug. He asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell him, she just told him to hold her and to never let her go. Damon did as she said and kissed her head carrying her up to their room.

* * *

><p>The next day Damon offered to stay home seeing that she was still a little shaken up about it all but she encouraged him to go and "make the big bucks". He left her with a kiss and as she heard the door shut, she immediately jumped in the shower to scrub away how dirty she felt. She figured that what happened last night severed as a lesson to not dance with anyone that isn't her husband. After about an hour, Bonnie got out and got dressed to cook herself some breakfast.<p>

With a bagel in her mouth, Bonnie struggled with her keys but succeeds in locking the door before she started on her errands. The plus side about living in a small town like Mystic Falls is that almost everything is close together. She didn't bother taking the car, she figured she needed a little exercise anyway. First on the list was shopping for a dress to wear at Damon's banquet later tonight. She usually doesn't wait until the last minute but it slipped her mind and she was glad that he brought it up in their conversation last night or else she would've looked at him like he was crazy when he told her to get ready. Searching through the racks, she ended up leaving the store empty handed not finding a single thing that she liked. She decided to stop at a bar feeling a little panicked and stressed and figured a drink with cure it.

"One gin and tonic." Bonnie said sitting down with a huff.

She sighed pulling out her phone responding to a series of texts and making mental notes to call some people back.

"I'll take a beer… make that two."

Bonnie chuckled and looked up at the man that sat beside her and she had to double take.

"Excuse me?"

The man turned then narrowed his eyes at her before she spotted a light bulb go off above his head.

"I'm Bonnie, I'm not sure if you remember me from last night-"

"No, I remember. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to thank you for punching that guy out." She chuckled at her choice of words causing him to lift the right side of his mouth. "I didn't get the chance to say it earlier, but thanks."

"It's no problem, I was glad to help."

Bonnie nodded then turned back in her seat tapping her foot on the ground a few before facing him.

"Can I buy you a drink or something?"

"No, it's fine, two is all I need."

"Rough day at work?"

"You could say that." He nodded. "I'm being a major kiss-ass to my boss hoping he'll give me that promotion. The wife wants a new house although I don't see what's so wrong with the one we're living in now."

"My advice; don't be too much of a kiss-ass. He probably already knows you want the job so he'll have you doing any and everything when probably you already had it. He could just be using you."

He turned towards her in his chair a little more processing her words then nodded a few times causing Bonnie to giggle.

"I'm Stefan by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Stefan." Bonnie shook his hand.

After that they switched topics and seemed to gravitate towards one another until they realized how close they were seated and backed away some. Since he turned down the offer of her buying him a drink, Bonnie asked him to lunch one of these days. It took some persuading, but eventually he agreed to meet her Wednesday afternoon. They decided to exchange numbers just in case there was a complication or as Bonnie said, _Just in case I need you to beat someone up for me again_, causing Stefan to laugh some.

"I should go I have a lot of errands to run." Bonnie said standing up.

"It was nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"You too."

Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder then slid it down his arm as she walked out. She had to stop from fanning herself, Stefan was built like a brick house and she didn't even notice until she touched him. Stefan watched her leave then stiffened when he felt a tightening that he only up until now felt when he was with his wife. He downed what was left of his second beer then ordered a shot before walking out needing the fresh air.

[] []

Wednesday strolled around and Stefan was trying to make himself cancel but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was a married, committed man and he knew how to control himself around other woman. He did however make himself a little late hoping that she would've just left but when he pulled up to the restaurant, he saw her sitting there on her phone. He took a deep breath and got out of the car looking both ways crossing the street.

"Hey,"

Bonnie looked up from her phone, "Hey,"

He watched her quickly lock her phone and stuff it in her pocket before she stood up to hug him. He couldn't stop himself from inhaling her scent and boy did she smell good. She smelt like vanilla and rose petals and he could tell that it was her natural scent and not some type of perfume.

"Did you get that promotion?" Bonnie asked pulling away.

"Not sure. He didn't announce it yet, but fingers crossed."

"I know you'll get it."

"How can you be so sure?"

She shrugged. "I get this vibe from you."

"Vibe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I can tell that you're a hard worker and stuff just the way you present yourself. You're basically always in a suit."

"That's only because I'm taking a break from work every time I see you."

"Even at the club?"

"I had a young client."

"Did you punching a guy out for me break your deal?"

"No, actually if anything you helped it." Bonnie chuckled. "So thank you for being so hot that a guy had to harass you."

Stefan didn't think about what he was saying before he said it and wished that he could take it back and subtract some words but she didn't seem to mind.

"No problem, if you need it to happen again just give me a call."

"Deal."

"Before you agree you should know that I need a cut."

He chuckled. "I'll give you five percent."

Stefan watched her think before she nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

They smiled and couldn't seem to wipe it off their faces as they stared in each other's eyes. Before either of then knew it, Stefan reached his hand across placing a lock of hair that had fallen when she looked down then back up at him behind her ear. His hand moved to her cheek caressing her soft skin with his thumb and his view switched to her lips then her eyes again back down to her lips. Bonnie sat there in wonder just watching him look at her like she was the most precious thing he's seen and it felt good.

"Are you ready to order?"

They snapped their heads up to the waiter and Stefan quickly moved his hand back to his lap.

"Uh, actually I should go." Stefan stood up.

"Me too I have to get ready for…" she swallowed hard. "Bye."

"Bye."

Bonnie turned quickly walking down the sidewalk trying to escape the situation that she was in. No doubt she was attracted to Stefan with his kind greenish-grey eyes, but he was married and so was she.

Her mind let her relive how good his touch felt on her skin, his soft, gentle touch. She thought about his glowing eyes and what she can imagine soft, kissable lips. Bonnie bit down on her lip then snapped herself out of it walking a little faster.

Stefan watched her speed away and inwardly cursed himself for ever doing such a thing. What was he thinking? He summed it up to he wasn't thinking at all that he was just living in the moment and that's what he wanted to do in that moment. He headed back to the office and distracted himself with paperwork and it was working until he came across a client with the same name as his temptation. Before he knew it, he reached for his phone and clicked on her contact.

+I want to apologize.

He waited a full minute until it dinged.

+For what?

+For acting...inappropriate.

+When can I see you again?

+Tomorrow?

+For lunch?

+If you want.

+What's that supposed to mean?

+I don't know. I don't even know what I'm doing honestly.

+Living in the moment. Just like me.

Stefan didn't reply after that, he just deleted the conversation and turned his phone off not daring to turn it back on for the rest of the day.

[] []

Despite everything, he still met her for lunch the following day, same spot, same time. It continued like this for about a month and a half just talking about anything that was on their minds. He found himself telling Bonnie things that he never told his wife Elena and Bonnie found herself doing the same thing but with her husband Damon.

She liked what was happening, them establishing a nice relationship. She failed to mention that she's married scared that it would ruin what they had going on so for all Stefan knew, Bonnie was single.

They didn't start fooling around until Stefan got the promotion. She was the first person that he told and she told him that she would bake him a cake the next time they meet up which was only a few minutes after she sent the text. She was glad that Damon was working otherwise she knew that everything would be ruined.

Stefan sat down at the table surprised that she was actually baking a cake and when he couldn't just stare at her anymore he walked over to her hugging her from behind. They've never been physically this close and all Bonnie could think about was how protected she felt in his arms.

"You know, you were the first person I told. You're the only one who knows not even my w-"

"Shh,"

Bonnie dipped her finger in the batter turning in his arms and held the digit in front of Stefan who looked into her challenging eyes then sucked the batter from her finger. Bonnie smiled and bit her lower lip as Stefan dipped a finger of his own in and held it out in front of her. She went for his lips once his finger was clean and he lifted her and sat her on the counter stepping between her legs that circled around his waist. Both of them inwardly let out a blissful sigh as they kissed for the first time. They pull away when the oven went off letting them know it was done pre-heating. Bonnie hoped off the counter and placed the tin in the oven. Stefan watched her bend over and once her spine was straight, he pulled her in his arms then carried her over to the table. He was surprised it didn't break with their weight applied, but continued kissing her until she moved her head to the side out of breath. Stefan went for her neck and Bonnie pulled him back up to her lips scared that he would mark her skin.

"This is wrong." Stefan said against her lips. "I'm a married man."

Bonnie lifted his hand and slid the ring off his finger tossing it on the counter.

"Are you sure? I don't see a ring on your finger."

Stefan chuckled and connected their lips again this time having his hands move up her dress. Her skin was sooth like butter and her breasts were fuller than what he's used to but he took advantage of them while he had the chance.

They didn't go all the way until a month later when Stefan lost a big client and she said that he had a way of making him feel better. It did make him feel better for about an hour but when he got home all he felt was guilt. There he had a perfect, faithful wife and he let himself get caught up in lust. He went over her house the next day telling her that he was ending whatever they had before it got any further. That just landed them in an argument about why neither of them could remember and resulted to sex on the couch.

Bonnie scrubbed the couch numerous times trying to not only get the smell out but her guilt. It hasn't clicked in her until mid-scrub that she was cheating. She was cheating on her loving husband with someone else's husband. What was she doing? Why had she been acting like a single twenty-five year old when in reality she was a married woman who hid her ring every time she heard his car pull up in the driveway. She noticed how careless she's been, Damon could've walked in at any moment and catch them going at it, but the double life she was living got to her.

+This needs to stop.

+I know it does.

+But...

+But what?

+I don't know I feel like you wanted to add a 'but' there.

+But… I love you, Bonnie.

+I love you too and I hate myself for that.

+Don't. Love is a good thing.

+Not when it's with someone else's husband it's not.

+This needs to stop.

+I know it does.

+But...

* * *

><p>They seemed to loose touch after that and Bonnie felt that her life was returning back to normal. Damon expressed his want for kids and she was going give him as many as he wanted, it was the least she could do after how horrible of a wife that she's been.<p>

That all changed when she ran into Stefan unintentionally. She was visiting Damon at work when she took the elevator down to the garage and Stefan just so happened to be waiting by the doors as they opened. She couldn't stop her gasp causing the woman who was present with her to give her a strange look. Stefan looked just as shocked and stepped in the elevator standing in front of her. She doesn't know why but she slid the diamond off her finger dropping it in her purse and hoped that they were going their separate ways. She watched him bend down to tie his shoe as the doors opened, it wasn't her stop, but she decided that now was the best time to escape. The older woman in there stepped in front of her getting out as well and just as Bonnie stepped out, she was pulled back inside and the double doors closed.

"I miss you." Stefan whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same." It wasn't a complete truth but this was all too dangerous so she said it.

"I don't believe that."

"I'm sorry that you don't, but it's true. How's your wife?"

The elevator dinged and she made her escape thankful that it was actually her stop. She thought that she said what she needed to make him back off, but she found herself being pressed against a pole.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a friend who works here."

"Who?"

"Damon Somerhalder."

"Never heard of him. What floor is he on?"

"Fifth. Why does it even matter? I have to go."

"That explains why I don't know him I'm on the tenth… Let me take you out."

"Why?"

"I miss you. I miss talking to you and kissin' all over you."

"The wife doesn't do it for you?"

"What wife? I don't see a ring on my finger." He used her own line against her.

Stefan connected their lips and pulled away making her want more. She pulled him down to her face and wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to his car and pressed her back against the car door. She soon found herself laying on the back seats with Stefan above her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They smiled hearing each other say it for the first time. Stefan kissed her sweetly and dug his hands under her dress pushing it up to her waist. He kissed the start of her thong then the 'B' tattoo on her right hip sliding the garment down her legs. Their lips met as he slid into her catching her moan in his mouth. He kept his slow pace and for the first time since this all happened, they made love.

[] []

After their time in the back seat, they regained contact and Stefan started taking her out on dates and buy her gifts like she was his second wife. All was going great in their eyes then Bonnie started to feel different. She couldn't explain it but she lost most of her appetite and when she made herself an appointment at the hospital, she found out that she was pregnant. She knew that it had to be Stefan's because she hadn't had sex with Damon in close to two months. She panicked and didn't know what to do but decided to tell Stefan so she wouldn't be alone in all this. She was surprised by his reaction, he was happy and excited about their child and she would smile whenever he would rub and kiss her stomach whenever he would see her. They decided that Stefan would break things off with Elena and unknowingly to Stefan, Bonnie would break things off with Damon so they could be together and raise their child as a family. She called him a few weeks later and told him to not go through with the plan and when he asked her why she broke down and told him that she had a miscarriage. He left the office leaving stacks of paperwork behind and met her at her place where together they morned the loss of their child.

A week later, Stefan told Elena that he was going on a business trip for the week and that he'll call her every night when in reality he was going on a small vacation with Bonnie. She told Damon that the girls were going on a trip to Hawaii and asked if she could go and he gave her the OK.

The next day, they met at the airport and boarded their flight. Bonnie rested her head on Stefan's chest the whole flight there still broken up about their child and Stefan hoped that this week would make everything better and luckily it did.

The trip made them stronger than ever and Stefan didn't tell her but he was still planning to break things off with Elena because he felt like he loved Bonnie more. Every time he would he would try, however, he would just get so wrapped up in his wife's whiskey eyes and soft skin and hair that he just couldn't get it out because he loved her all too much.

They thought that they had everything worked out and thought that if they didn't get caught already that it wasn't likely that they would some ways down the road, but that all changed when Elena invited a friend over for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

If Damon Somerhalder were to describe himself in three words they would be husband, provider and heartfelt. Like most men, he has a romantic side but only his wife Bonnie got to see that side of him. He would try his hardest to spice things up whether it's in the bedroom or just simple every day things because Bonnie was a few years younger than he and he didn't want her to up and leave him for some youngster along the road.

He met Bonnie six years ago. She was a waitress and he was the customer who paid her a big tip and left his number along with the twenties on the table. The next day he got a call from her and she described herself as "the waitress that served you the other day". He told her that she was more than that and invited her out for dinner and she gladly accepted. He met her later that night and they hit it off automatically.

"If you're so spoiled then why the hell are you waitressing?"

"I'm going to be living alone eventually so I want to save up, you know. I mean when it's my money that I worked my ass off for it's harder to spend it a pair of shoes."

Damon smiled. "I hope I'm not too forward when I say that you're so damn beautiful."

She blushed and bit back her smile. Damon reached across the table lifting her chin with his pointer finger and thumb to stare into her shining eyes. Bonnie couldn't remember the last time a guy had looked at her like Damon was. Not even her ex who claimed to love her forever but forever is overrated.

"You know what, Damon, I think we should do this again sometime."

"I'd love that."

They forgot about their meals they seemed to just push their plates to the side and just stare and talk until the restaurant was about to close. Bonnie knew that more than likely she would have to sneak in her house to avoid questioning from her parents, but she didn't care because to her, she found the man that she's been looking for. Damon dropped her off at her door and before she touched the knob, he pulled her in for a kiss then pulled away realizing that he might have gone too far, but when she pulled him back in his fears went away.

A few months later she moved in with Damon and then two years after that, he proposed and she accepted before he even asked her the question.

"Can I finish please?" Damon said though a smile. "I prepared a speech and I would like to recite it."

"Sorry, continue." Bonnie said smiling widely.

"Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me?"

She laughed. "That was your big speech?"

"No, I'm just kidding." He smiled up at her. "Bonnie Bennett when I first saw you I thought- I knew that you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your glowing emerald eyes and soft skin and hair with lips that I, even back then, want to kiss all day. When you called me all those years ago, I swear I felt like a little kid when you agreed to go out with me and you just turned out to be everything that I was looking for and more." Bonnie wiped away a tear. "I love you with everything that I am and I would be the luckiest man on this earth if you would be my wife." He opened the ring box,"Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

She jumped in his arms as soon as he straightened his spine and he twirled her around as she kissed his neck. He returned her feet to the ground and slid the ring on her finger causing her to gasp at how it shined even in the darkness of the night. It looked like one of the stars and even if it didn't, she would've married Damon if he gave her a seashell as a ring.

"I have to call my mom!" Bonnie gasped.

Damon laughed and watched her pull out her phone delivering the news hearing them both scream with excitement and Damon just hoped that they wouldn't get any noise complaints.

The first year into their marriage was great. They went traveling and exploring different places of the US. They were stuck in their honeymoon phase and decided to do as much as they could before they started trying for children to expand the Somerhalder name. Bonnie was thankful that he didn't ask her to start bearing his children right away because secretly she didn't know if she even wanted any, scared that it might ruin all that they had. She's seen it happen, women letting themselves go after giving birth, their minds no longer focused on the marriage but the child and right now all she wanted to focus on was Damon.

Two years into the marriage, that honeymoon phase lessened as Damon started to really put his focus back on working causing Bonnie to hang out with her friends more which caused them to establish a ladies night. Damon particularly wasn't happy about that, her staying out so late every week doing God knows what. He knew that guys would hit on her, Bonnie is simply too beautiful for them to not to, and that was all that he could think about as soon as she walked out the door. Other than that, their love still burned like a flame.

Three years into their marriage Damon asked for kids he wanted to start a family while he still had some good years left and she quickly agreed but it seemed like only a week later they stopped having sex. He would try to get her in the mood, but she would just push him off or say that she was tired and he couldn't think of a single thing that he had done to have her act this way towards him. As the months passed without him connecting physically with his wife, he hated to think it, but he could only assume that she was getting it somewhere else. She would always have a smile on her face whenever she would be texting someone or would dress a little too nicely for a girls night out. When she told him about the trip, he didn't want her to go to Hawaii with her friends, but he knew that of he told her no, she'll just back further away from him than she already was so he let her go. She told him that she loved him before she left and he wanted to ask her to say it again because it's the first time that he's heard those words in what seemed like years.

The same day that she left, Damon received a phone call from a number that he didn't recognize so he let the machine answer it and if it was important, whoever it was would leave a message.

Damon was about to hop in the shower but stopped when the voice in the machine cleared its throat. "This is Elena Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore's wife." The voice said firmly. "Miss Bennett, I don't appreciate what you and my husband have been doing behind my back and I just want to warn you to end whatever you two have now before I have to expose it all. I'm sure that you love my husband and you don't want to see him go down do you. Stay away from my husband and we won't have any problems. Good night."

Damon stared at the machine and quickly called Elena back telling her that she had the wrong number—that she _had_ to have the wrong number. He thought of her cheating before, but actually hearing someone say it out loud sounded ridiculous and it couldn't possibly be true.

"I'm sorry this isn't Ms. Bennett's residence?"

"Bennett is my wife's maiden name only a Bonnie Somerhalder lives here. You must have the wrong number."

"Oh. I apologize Mr. Somerhalder. I guess I must have looked at the number wrong, is it 634-0974?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Mr. Somerhalder. Maybe we could meet tomorrow so I can explain."

Damon had to take a seat before he fainted. His Bonnie? His loving, beautiful, faithful Bonnie was cheating on him with someone else's husband? That couldn't be true. He agreed to meet up with her for lunch the following day but he was only going with the intention that he was going to prove her wrong, that his Bonnie was not a cheater, but unfortunately things didn't pan out the way that he wanted.

Elena had pictures, videos, recordings of the two from the past two months and he figured that's why she's been denying sex from him because she was getting it somewhere else. Deep down he knew it that this was happening, causing it to hurt even more. Like that wasn't enough, he found out that she had actually gotten pregnant by Stefan but had a miscarriage only a few weeks into the pregnancy.

"So what did Bonnie tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where did she tell you she was going for the week?"

"To Hawaii with some friends… How did you know she was gone?"

"Stefan said that he had a business trip. He didn't specify where exactly, but now I know where he went. I actually thought he was telling the truth but when you called me back-"

"You knew he was lying." Damon finished. "Did you know-"

"That you existed?" Elena finished. "No, from my gleaning I assumed she was single. She never wears a wedding ring but neither does Stefan so I don't know why I'm all that surprised."

"What did I do wrong?" Damon hadn't realized that he said this out loud until he got a response.

"Absolutely nothing that's what. If you're anything like me, you've been nothing but a faithful partner who just got sucked up in all this mess. It's a shame really, good people like us get into some shit like this I'll never know why."

"Wh-What are we going to do?"

"I'm going up invite you both over for dinner."

Damon narrowed his eyes and leaned in as Elena filled him on on her splur-of-the-moment plan of exposé.

[] []

After a week, Bonnie returned home and he noticed a change in her. She was no longer pale and the bags were now absent under her eyes, she looked like her old self again. She even slept with him and he didn't even know why she would want to with her being with Stefan all week.

"I love you. You know that?" She asked out of the blue.

He wanted to ask her if she really meant it but instead he went with, "I love you too."

She rested her head on his chest moving over some to search for his heartbeat and let out a breath when she heard the thumping in her ear. Damon traced her spine with his fingers along her bare back and no matter how angry he was at her, he couldn't stop himself from loving her like he's never loved any woman before. If you take out the cheating, she was a perfect wife. She cooked and cleaned and helped him with his tie when he would pretend to struggle. She would impress his clients whenever he took her out on double dates and no matter who you were, you had to love her. Once you got to know Bonnie, you loved her because she was just the perfect example of a woman.

The thing that he would say that he loved about her most of all was how he felt like she needed him. How whenever she got scared even for the simplest of things like a small spider on the wall to watching scary movies she would latch onto him tightly and he would just stroke her hair until she was calm enough to let him set her down and go kill whatever insect it was or just hold her until the scary part was over. She made him feel like he was her protecter, a big part in her life and he loved that.

"Bon?"

His response was her low snores so he pulled the covers up to her neck and wrapped an arm around her before getting some sleep himself.

The evening before the big dinner, Damon got home from work and heard Bonnie in the kitchen. He stopped by the threshold to admire his woman at work then something red caught his eye. He looked over at the table and saw a single red rose and that's when he knew that Stefan had been in his home. He felt like punching something but instead he let out a breath and walked over to her wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Is your husband home?" He whispered in her ear.

"No, but he'll be here soon so we'll have to make it quick."

"He'll just have to catch us. I can never just be quick with you."

He felt her turn in his arms and raise her heels to kiss his lips. Damon pulled her in for more traveling his hand down her back squeezing her butt in his hand. She moaned circling her hands around his neck only to pull away when she was almost out of breath.

"You're distracting me from cooking."

"I'll let you get back to that while I change." He said leaving her with a kiss.

Damon went upstairs and pulled out his cellphone to contact Elena.

xAre we still on for tomorrow?

xYes. I'm pre-cooking everything right now as Stefan gets his ring from the glove department.

xSo you figured out they were together today, huh?

xYep. Rookie mistake he forgot his damn ring, I mean how obvious is he trying to be?

xSpeaking of obvious, Bonnie left a rose that I'm assuming Stefan bought her on the table.

xThey're getting lazy.

xI think it's because they assumed that we haven't figured out yet. They probably think of us as a big bag of stupid chips.

xLol stupid chips? You really are an old man.

xHey, age is nothing but a number.

xThat's something that my grandmother would say.

xHa. Ha. I'll see you tomorrow.

xEight o'clock!

Damon quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a plain shirt before heading back downstairs to help finish dinner and after, they went on one of their famous walks around town when he made the mistake of agreeing to going into a pet store that had recently opened. She was currently begging him for a kitten.

"Hon, you can barely take care of a goldfish I'm not getting you a cat."

"I'm leaving you."

He laughed. "How about I'll get you a toy cat and we'll see how you do with that."

It was her turn to laugh. "That's something that my dad would say." She said reminding him of what Elena had texted him earlier.

Damon stopped walking and pulled her body closer to his. She smiled and giggled as he rubbed his nose against hers then purred.

"Ah, you're my kitty."

"You can pet me any time you like."

"Take me home."

Damon purred again and swept her off her feet carrying her home to possibly have sex with his wife for the last time.

[] []

Damon glanced down at his watch noticing that they were going to be late if Bonnie didn't hurry. The big dinner was tonight and he wasn't even sure why he was in such a rush. He certainly wasn't ready to hear his wife admit that she was cheating on him but the other part of him just wanted it to be all over.

"I'll be in the car." He said hoping that it would encourage her to speed up.

Damon sat behind the wheel and pulled out his phone when he heard it chime.

xAre you on your way?

xNo, Bonnie's been curling her hair for the past thirty minutes.

xDoes she know who she's meeting?

xAll she knows is that we're going to a small gathering with a client I didn't give her too many details.

xI think that's best. Stefan only knows that a friend of mine is coming over and that's all.

xI can't wait to see the look on their faces. Hey Bonnie is coming so I'll see you in 15.

"Well don't you look beautiful."

"Oh this little thing, it's no big deal."

They shared a small laugh and once Bonnie was strapped in, Damon pulled off heading to Elena's. He's a little irritated when she insists on touching up once they get there, but he leaves her in the car and rings the doorbell and is greeted by Elena.

"Hi!" Elena said excitedly to let Stefan know they had company. "Where's Bonnie?" She asked under her breath.

"She's reapplying."

Elena nodded and they both turned when they heard Stefan come down.

"Stefan, this is my friend, Damon." Elena introduced.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Damon shook his hand.

The doorbell sounded again and Stefan narrowed his eyes looking at Elena.

"You're expecting someone else?"

"That's my wife." Damon said.

He watched him nod and he slowly opened the door facing a smiling Bonnie and once he stepped to the side, Damon saw her face drop when she faced the man that she was cheating on him with.

"Elena, Stefan this is my beautiful wife Bonnie."


	5. Chapter 5

If Elena Salvatore were to describe herself in three words they would be wife, petite and fierce. If she kept one trait from her teenage years, it would be her fierceness and if she were to tell you that this was one of the adjectives that she would use to describe herself, you might just possibly laugh in her face and tell her to try again, but she was and only very few people saw that within her. Stefan saw that side of her more than a few times actually.

People might call them high school sweethearts but she doesn't really consider them that since Stefan took until their last year of high school to find enough courage to ask her out. That and they had broke up for half a year due to them wanting different goals in life but with those different goals, they both seemed to end up in the same place; New York City. She remembers spotting him and at first she wasn't sure if it was really him because she was wondering what the heck he would be doing in New York and when he turned and she got a better view, she realized that indeed that was her Stefan. Things ended pretty badly between them so instead of making herself known, she quickly went the opposite way but ended up knocking over a newsstand gaining a few stares and it just so happened that a pair of those eyes belong to her ex.

"Elena?"

"St-Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"I was just visiting some friends… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Stefan bent his knees helping her pick up the magazines that she knocked over handing them to the owner. He extended his hand to help her up and she wasn't going to accept but she did and noticed that he didn't let go of her hand once she stood tall on her feet.

"Uh-"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"I don't know Stef,"

He smiled. "I miss hearing you call me that."

She shifted her weight to her left leg running her hands through her long, chocolate hair. Looking back up at Stefan, she noticed the look he had on his face. It reminded her of the first time he told her that he loved her and she knew that he wasn't lying when he said it because his eyes did all the talking for him. They were sitting on the school's bench skipping fourth block making out in the open courtyard when he pulled away and swiped his thumb along her cheek and stared right into her eyes and said,

"I love you."

Elena lost her ability to speak in that moment his eyes were so intense and it took her some time to exchange the words back and she still stuttered some. He lifted the right side of his mouth in a half smile and pulled her in again and they would've stayed that way if they hadn't gotten caught.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan chuckled.

Elena blinked snapping back to the present. "Senior year."

"What about senior year?" He stepped closer.

"How we got caught making out in the courtyard."

He chuckled. "Ah, yes I believe we both were grounded for two weeks was it?"

"Yep, although none of that really mattered because we would sneak out almost every night."

"Hey," Stefan extended his arm moving a lock of hair behind her ear causing her to look up at him. "Have dinner with me. We could get nostalgia talking about the old times or just talk about us now."

"There really isn't an 'us now'." Elena pointed out.

"I want there to be."

"Stef-"

"Just come to dinner with me and we can talk about all this."

Elena chewed on her lower lip thinking then flicked her whiskey eyes back up at him. "Okay."

Stefan smiled and told her that he'll call her around eight and pick her up.

As eight rolled around, Elena found herself in one of Stefan's favorite dresses of hers that she was proud that she could still fit. The breakup caused her to eat her emotions for some time until her friends snapped her out of it and told her to jog away the pain instead. The buzzard rang and before she let him inside, she quickly did an 180 in the mirror checking out how she looked then answered the door. She watched as Stefan looked her up and down and back again paying special attention to her legs.

"Damn, you look phenomenal."

"Thanks," Elena tried to stop her blush but couldn't.

"I got you a rose. I know they're your favorite."

She took it and smelt the flower and turned to set it on the table before she turned again and crashed into Stefan. His hand moved along the side of her head and pulled her up connecting their lips. He pulled away and stared into her dazed eyes and her arms wrapped around his neck and closed the space between them. She walked him back to the bedroom undoing his jeans and he bent his knees pulling the dress up her frame. He cupped her breast in his hand earning a moan from her and fell back on the bed with their lips meeting needly. Elena kicked his pants down his legs and was surprised to find out that he went commando.

"You knew you were getting laid." Elena said against his lips.

"A man can only hope."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too."

He met his lips with hers and switched their positions sliding in her. They both moaned at the contact and met their hips moving together. The way he pulled her hair made what they had all the more better and when he let her take the lead, she enjoyed seeing the satisfied look on his face with every rock of the hips.

* * *

><p>They laid sprawled out on the bed far too hot to even dare get under the sheets. She looked over at him, his chest raising and falling with his mouth slightly opened causing her to chuckle.<p>

"What?"

"It looks like I wore you out."

"I'm up for round four if that's what you're asking."

"No, no round four we were supposed to be talking and not having sex."

"Can't we do both?"

"Stef,"

"Here's what I think. I think," he hovered above her, "that you should take me back."

"Is that so?" He hummed in agreement kissing her shoulder. "Why should I?"

"Well for one I'm good in bed," Elena rolled her eyes, "and two I love you. I never should've let you leave me. I haven't been myself since you left."

"I haven't been myself either." Elena confessed.

Six months later, Stefan proposed and they got married four months after that. They wanted to start a family and they started soon both wanting to have a minimum of five minis, but when things just didn't seem to be happening, they set up appointments and later heard the news that changed their relationship; Elena couldn't bare children. She doesn't think that she's ever cried so much in her life and as badly as Stefan wanted to cry himself, he decided to hold in the tears and be strong for his wife.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize," Stefan rubbed her back, "we can always adopt or-"

"But I know that's not what you want," Elena lifted her tear-stained face to search his eyes. "It's not what I want either. I'm sorry that I can't carry your babies, Stefan."

He let a tear slide down his cheek but wiped it away quickly. "We can still try. He said our chances aren't high, but I have a feeling that we can do this."

Elena nodded and Stefan pulled her in his arms tightening his hold around her then kissed the top of her head.

As the years went by they wouldn't admit it out loud but they knew that they had no hope of having a child on their own. Elena went through a slight depression and now that she thinks back on it, it was probably the reason why Stefan decided to cheat.

She remembers him coming home telling her that he had to punch a man out for assaulting this girl. At first she didn't think anything of it, just summed it up as Stefan being Stefan, but when he started coming home later than usual and occasionally missing the gold band from his finger, she wondered if there was more to the story. Why did Stefan punch the guy out? Was he on some type of date with the girl then went to the bathroom and when he came back another man was touching her so he proved his dominance by punching him in the face? Many theories arrived in her mind and she knew that she wasn't going to get answers until she hired a professional. She made sure to pay in cash so Stefan wouldn't notice missing money from their bank account and question her on it.

In all of two months, she found out that her husband was indeed cheating on her with a Bonnie Bennett. She paid extra to have the investigator check up on Bonnie as well and was shocked to find out that she was currently carrying her husband's child when he snapped a picture of her leaving the OBG/YN and she wouldn't call herself necessarily happy, but she sure as hell wasn't sad when she found out that Bonnie had lost the baby. She knew that Stefan would've left her if nothing went wrong and even with everything that was going on, she didn't want him to break things off with her.

When Stefan told her that he had a business trip she was glad that he would be gone for a week so that she could have a talk with little Miss Bennett. She dialed her number and when she didn't receive an answer, she left a message instead. She waited by the phone and when she noticed she was getting a call back, Elena picked up on the third ring. She was greatly surprised when a Mr. Somerhalder insisted that she had the wrong number that a Miss Bennett doesn't live there only a Mrs. Somerhalder. Elena was confused then read the number back to him making sure that she had the right number and when he confirmed, she realized that she just broke the news to her husband's mistress' husband.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Mr. Somerhalder. Maybe we could meet tomorrow so I can explain."

He agreed to a meeting and she told him a when and a where then ended the conversation. If she could do it all over, she would have handled things differently. She doesn't know Damon, but she didn't want him to find out the way that he did either.

Elena yawed then went to go take her shower before crawling in bed.

[] []

She watched Damon's face scan the pictures, holding some up to his face still not believing that "his Bonnie" would do something like this to him. She understood, she full on understood because she had the same reaction. When she told him about the miscarried baby, she wished that she could've took that back too because he looked as if he was going to faint. He turned pale and she saw a mixture of emotions spread along his face.

"So what did Bonnie tell you?" Elena asked hoping to get his mind somewhere else.

"What do you mean?"

"Where did she tell you where she was going for the week?"

"To Hawaii with some friends… How did you know she was gone?"

"Stefan said that he had a business trip. He didn't specify where exactly, but now I know where he went. I actually thought he was telling the truth but when you called me back-"

"You knew he was lying... Did you know-"

"That you existed?" Elena finished. "No, from my gleaning I assumed she was single. She never wears a wedding ring but neither does Stefan so I don't know why I'm all that surprised."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing that's what." He looked up at her like she read his mind. "If you're anything like me you've been nothing but a faithful partner who just got sucked up in all this mess. It's a shame really, good people like us get into some shit like this I'll never know why."

"Wh-What are we going to do?"

"I'm going up invite you both over for dinner." Elena thought up an idea.

When she saw the look on his face, she explained further about her plan.

[] []

A week later, Stefan came home home an placed a silver necklace that had a flower charm around her neck then kissed her cheek. She turned in his arms then smiled at him.

"Well don't you look all tanned."

"Don't get used to it, we both know I'll go back to my pale ass next week."

"Damn, what a shame. You look good tanned."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Want to try to make that baby?"

"I thought we gave up on that."

He shook his head. "I'll never give up on you. Let me take you to the bedroom so I can show you how much I missed you."

He turned off the stove then swept her off her feet taking her up the stairs.

[] []

Elena noted that he arrived home ten minutes later than usual as she heard him empty his pockets. She jumped slightly as Stefan wrapped his hand around her waist kissing up the side of her neck up to her ear as she prepared dinner. Elena giggled swatting his lips away afraid that she would over cook the rice.

"Stefan…" she said when his lips returned.

"What, I can't kiss my own wife?"

"Not while she's cooking."

He chuckled then rested his chin on her shoulder. "I love you."

"You said that already." She referred to when she walked him out the door before he went to work.

"I mean it. I wish I was a better husband."

She was close to forgiving him just like that. "I wouldn't ask for anyone better, you're the one for me."

Elena turned in his arms and he kissed her lips softly. He moved his hand to the side of her face running his thumb along her cheekbone.

Elena frowned, "Where's your ring?" She noticed it was missing when she moved her hand to cover his and didn't feel the band and suddenly that once forgiving feeling she felt only seconds ago quickly faded.

"Shit, I must have left it in my gym bag from earlier today. I'll go get it." Elena nodded and Stefan left her with a kiss.

She wanted to cry. For some dumb reason she was close to believing that this whole thing was over and that she could cancel dinner with the Somerhalder's but he just proved to her right then that this affair wasn't stopping any time soon on its own. Her phone dinged and was glad that Stefan was out when she read who it was from.

xAre we still on for tomorrow?

xYes. I'm pre-cooking everything right now as Stefan gets his ring from the glove department.

xSo you figured out they were together today, huh?

xYep. Rookie mistake he forgot his damn ring, I mean how obvious is he trying to be?

xSpeaking of obvious, Bonnie left a rose that I'm assuming Stefan bought her on the table.

xThey're getting lazy.

xI think it's because they assumed that we haven't figured out yet. They probably think of us as a big bag of stupid chips.

xLol stupid chips? You really are an old man.

xHey, age is nothing but a number.

xThat's something that my grandmother would say.

xHa. Ha. I'll see you tomorrow.

xEight o'clock!

Elena sighed placing her palms on the counter looking down trying to control her emotions. Stefan bought his mistress a rose. He bought the woman that he was cheating on her with her favorite flower. Shaking her body, Elena headed upstairs and started to pick out the clothes that she was planning to wear tomorrow, but the problem was that she couldn't find the dress she was looking for.

"Need any help?"

Elena jumped slightly at the unexpected sound of Stefan's voice and turned to him who wore a slight smile.

"I think I'm okay," Elena turned her back to him again, "I'm just trying to find that dress that I wore for our anniversary so I can wear it for dinner tomorrow."

"Top draw on the left." Stefan answered.

Elena narrowed her eyes but moved away from the closet to walk over to the drawer opening the appropriate one and pulled out the dress she was looking for.

"How did you know?" Elena asked holding the dress up to her.

"Because I'm your husband and I know these things."

Elena smiled then walked over to him kissing his lips. "What took you so long?"

"Bennett called and asked for a meeting tomorrow but I told him to push it to the following day so I won't be home till late."

Elena nodded realizing how easy it was that he could just lie straight to her face like it was nothing. "You know I'm really starting to hate that guy. He's taking all my you time away from me."

Stefan smiled. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"You're not cooking anymore."

Elena really wasn't in the mood but bit down on her lower lip anyway and flicked her chocolate eyes up at him. Stefan ran his hand down her Hersey hair and she stood on her toes to reach his lips. Stefan pulled her body in closer backing them up until he fell back moving his hands up her shirt. There, Elena had sex with her husband possibly for the last time.

[] []

Elena thought she was losing her mind she couldn't remember where she placed her dress and she summed it all up to her nerves. The big dinner was just only about an hour away and she was nervous about the whole thing. Stefan soon stopped his staring and decided to help her then turned to her narrowing his eyes.

"Hmm,"

Elena giggled then watched as a lightbulb went off above his head and leave the room only to return shortly with her dress.

"My husband does know everything."

"Don't you forget it."

Elena walked over and kissed him before disappearing in the bathroom. She waited a few and when Stefan didn't follow her in, Elena took out her phone.

xAre you on your way?

xNo, Bonnie's been curling her hair for the past thirty minutes.

xDoes she know who she's meeting?

xAll she knows is that we're going to a small gathering with a client I didn't give her too many details.

xI think that's best. Stefan only knows that a friend of mine is coming over and that's all.

xI can't wait to see the look on their faces. Hey Bonnie is coming so I'll see you in 15.

Elena smiled the locked her phone applying her makeup then dress before heading downstairs. Shortly, the doorbell went off and she wiped her hands on her apron before walking a few feet to answer the door.

"Hi!" Elena said excitedly to let Stefan know they had company. "Where's Bonnie?" She asked under her breath.

"She's reapplying."

Elena nodded and they both turned when they heard Stefan come down.

"Stefan, this is my friend, Damon."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

She watched them shake hands then the doorbell sounded again and Stefan narrowed his eyes looking at her.

"You're expecting someone else?"

"That's my wife." Damon said.

Stefan nodded and Elena kept her eyes on him as Damon opened the door and she watched as his face changed from a friendly smile to confusion then to full on shock once he saw who was behind the door.

"Elena, Stefan this is my beautiful wife Bonnie."


	6. How It All Ended

Bonnie and Stefan stared at each other and Elena noticed that Bonnie's face looked more like she got caught in a lie and Stefan's face looked like he was hurt. She wondered why that was, she figured that they both would've looked shocked or at least worried but that wasn't the case.

"Damon, can you help me in the kitchen please?"

"Sure." Damon followed behind Elena but doubled back to kiss Bonnie's lips.

Bonnie noticed Stefan's nostrils flare and was shocked because she's never seen this side of him.

"You're married?" He whispered harshly once they were alone.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Her tone was softer than his.

"Why would you keep something like that from me? I _fuck_ you in the bed you share with your husband."

Elena looked up to see the look on Damon's face at his confession and saw him flinch some. Little did the couple in there know, but Elena bugged the house and in every room—every corner there was a microphone and she had access to the speaker.

"I know I should've said something but I was afraid that it was going to ruin what we had."

"Of course it would've ruined it. If I would've known I would've backed off and maybe-"

"Maybe what, hm? Maybe we wouldn't have fell in love? Maybe I wouldn't have gotten pregnant?"

Stefan went to apologize, "Baby-"

"Enough, Stefan we can't talk about this here."

Elena turned the speaker off and hid it in the pocket of her apron as Bonnie walked in.

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Please, call me Elena, Mrs. Salvatore makes me feel like an old woman." Bonnie smiled. "And no, I'm good thank you."

Bonnie nodded and sat next to Damon as Stefan walked in. They avoided eye contact and he walked straight over to Elena and kissed her neck. Bonnie looked away and pulled out her phone but Damon took it from her hands causing her to look at him like he was crazy.

"Honey, that's rude." He talked in her ear.

"Sorry," Bonnie placed the phone back in her clutch. "So how did you two meet?" She asked breaking the couple away.

"Stefan,"

He cleared his throat. "Well, we've known each other since freshman year in high school but I asked her out senior year."

"So you're like high school sweethearts?" Damon smiled.

"Not exactly," Elena spoke. "We broke up for a bit but then met, unintentionally, in New York where we…" she looked over at her husband, "reconnected."

The couple smiled at each other and Bonnie studied them carefully and even smiled a little herself.

"What about you two?" Elena asked.

"Well," Bonnie breathed, "I was a waitress at this restaurant, I forgot the name-"

"Sweet Water,"

Bonnie grabbed his hand. "Sweet Water, thanks babe, and you know I guess he liked what he saw," she giggled at her husband, "and he left his number and I called him the next day and the rest is history."

"We've been together ever since. I loved her since the first time I laid my eyes on her."

Bonnie felt like crying in that moment the guilt was washing over her and she was ready to confess. Stefan saw the look on her face and knew he had to do something.

"Bonnie, Damon would you like something to drink?"

"Yes. Please." Bonnie answered.

Stefan got a glass from the cabinet trying to figure out a way to get her alone but came up empty. He handed her the glass of water and widened his eyes at her but she didn't know what he meant by that. She instead took a sip of the water and placed it back down on the table then wiped some of the sweat off her hairline.

"Are you okay?" Damon leaned in concerned.

"I'm fine. Can one of you show me to the bathroom?"

"Follow me," Stefan said then walked out the kitchen.

"Excuse me,"

She walked a little faster to catch up with Stefan and when they were in front of the bathroom door, Stefan turned and gathered her face in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," Bonnie shook her head. "I need to leave."

"Hey," Stefan kissed her forehead, "everything will be fine, we'll eat dinner chat a little and then you'll leave, you can do his."

"I don't think I can. The guilt is killing me. Elena is just a sweet woman… What was I thinking?" Bonnie said almost crying.

"You love me, I love you, that's what we were thinking. Let's just get through tonight and we'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

Bonnie nodded and Stefan did the same then pressed a kiss to her lips and left her alone walking back to the kitchen. Bonnie took deep breaths and opened the window that was thankfully in the bathroom needing some fresh air. She wished that she smoked because a cigaret would help calm her nerves.

"Lord, forgive me. I'm sorry please get me out of this situation and I promise I will be a faithful wife when this is over. Amen."

Stefan looked over at the clock noticing that she's been in there for a while and just hoped that she didn't jump out the window. He then started to wonder how he was keeping it together. Maybe it was because he was in the comfort of his own home and things felt familiar so he was able to keep himself sane.

Bonnie returned shortly and was thankful that the wine had been pulled out. She downed the water and poured the white wine in the glass and had to stop herself from downing that. Elena almost felt sorry for her, the girl looked like she was going to faint or eject matter from the stomach, but when she looked over at Stefan he didn't seem to be effected at all. That angered her, why was her husband not showing any signs of guilt but Damon's wife was? She summed it up to Bonnie being more sorry for what's been going on and Stefan not. He simply just didn't care.

"You have a lovely home, Elena. Right babe?"

Bonnie removed the glass from her mouth. "Yes. Lovely. You should help decorate ours."

"Actually, I decorated most of it." Stefan claimed credit.

"You did not, you only decorated the library and game room. I did the rest."

"You have a library? Can I see, I love reading."

"Sure, I'll take you." Elena offered before Stefan could.

Stefan watched them leave then sat next to Damon. He complimented him on his suit and he told him that it was Armani. He remembered that Bonnie mentioned about a year ago that Damon worked in his same building so he brought up work and when he mentioned the building, Stefan acted surprised.

"Really? I'm on the tenth what about you?"

"Fifth."

Stefan nodded and Damon knew what he was doing. He was trying to make himself seem superior than he and that's not something that he appreciated. The man was fucking his wife more than he was and was trying to prove to himself that he was better for her. That he could provide for her more than he could.

"Bonnie is afraid of heights so it's kind of a good thing. She visits me more often now that I'm not that high up."

"Really," _cause she didn't seem all that scared when we went zip lining in Hawaii… maybe that's because she was with me_, Stefan finished in his mind.

Damon opened his mouth then closed it once Stefan spoke.

"What do you say we meet the girls in the library and I'll give you all a full-house tour?"

Damon nodded and followed behind him into the library. The girls looked like they were walking out with Bonnie carrying a book in her hand when they made it there.

"Is everything alright?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I just figured we'd give them a tour of the house then eat dinner."

"Oh, alright. Lead the way."

Stefan nodded then turned to take them upstairs. Elena was confused as to why he wanted to show them the house, to her it was really nothing special but she noticed why he wanted to do it once he showed them his office. He showed them countess awards and plaques trying to impress Bonnie or Damon, she wasn't sure who but there was a possibility that it could be both.

"Wow, the last honorable thing I've received was my high school diploma." Bonnie said gaining a chuckle from Stefan.

The two smiled at each other before Bonnie looked away and walked over to his desk trying to put some space between them. Elena turned then walked out the room and Damon shortly followed her into the next room. Stefan walked up to her and circled an arm around her.

"Are you impressed?" He asked in her ear.

Bonnie bit her lip as he kisses up her neck. "Not really," she answers before walking out the room.

Stefan smiles and follows her out joining the group in their upstairs library. It isn't even half as big as the one downstairs, but all the shelves were filled.

Stefan watched as Bonnie traced her finger across the spines of the books and noticed that the sun was in the perfect angle to make her eyes even more vibrant than usual.

"How many books do you have?" Damon asked amazed.

"I think it's about thirty," Stefan said causing Bonnie to laugh.

"Good one," she commented still giggling.

Stefan pushed himself off the threshold walking over to her. Six sets of eyes watch as he makes his way over to her and Bonnie holds in a breath as he gets close enough and stretches his hand past her pulling a book from the self.

"This is probably the best book that I have ever read." Stefan spoke looking into her eyes. "I honestly don't read that much, it's mostly Elena, but this one is just fantastic."

Bonnie swallowed hard and moved her eyes down to the book in his hands before she did something that she would regret.

"The Pact-"

"By Jodi Picoult. Here," Stefan handed it to her, "you should read it. It's a great love story."

Her eyes returned back to his once the book was in her hands and jumped when Elena's voice suddenly filled her ears.

"I think we should head back in the kitchen now."

She looked pass Stefan and saw Elena and Damon walk out and her head snapped back to him and moved in closer connecting their lips. Stefan wrapped his arms tightly around her and reluctantly pulled back after some time.

"We should get back."

Bonnie nodded and kissed him again wiping the lipstick from his lips before they walked out. Bonnie sat the books on the kitchen table as she sat down next to Damon as Elena sat the appetizers on the table. Stefan and Bonnie both reached for the same cracker and she flicked her eyes up to meet his.

"Ladies first," Stefan said slowly lifting his hand from hers.

Bonnie pulled her lips back then returned them to normal after a second, reaching for the cracker. Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan who was still looking at his wife then he licked his lips when she tried the dip using her finger before dipping in the cracker. Damon wanted to punch him then, but cleared his throat instead gaining both of their attention but he only looked at Bonnie.

"How's the dip, babe?"

"It's so good, Elena I need the recipe."

She only smiled then told everyone to follow her to the dining room. The line followed as so; Elena, Damon, and Bonnie leaving Stefan as the caboose who took it upon himself to feel Bonnie up a little. She swatted his hands away smiling so he walked beside her and rested his hand on the cushion of her ass. They quickly shared a kiss and even though Bonnie wanted a little more than a kiss, she settled her want by wrapping her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder only to remove it seconds later when they entered the dining room.

"Now, Bonnie, I don't know about you but I like to sit across from my husband so I won't have to strain my neck just to have a decent conversation." Elena said turning around. "So do you mind sitting next to Stefan and across from Damon?"

"No, that's fine."

The cheaters both inwardly smiled and sat down discretely moving their chairs a little closer than how they were set up. Stefan rested his hand on her thigh then slid it over until it was sandwiched between both thighs. He gave her squeeze and she jumped slightly gaining a few stares even from Stefan but she explained it as the chills. Stefan chuckled and started on his salad and she had to stop herself from playfully punching his shoulder and started on her salad as well.

The conversation started up at the table about work and their personal lives. Elena learned that Bonnie was spoiled as a child which was she thought why she was currently shacking it up with her husband. She's used to getting what she wants and Stefan was what she wanted and she went for it. She just wondered why Stefan actually gave in. Was it the curves that came with her body? Was it her age? Her skin? Lips? Eyes? She would be lying to herself if she ever thought about calling Bonnie unattractive, but Elena likes to believe the same thing of herself. Her hair was nice and long, nice olive skin tone, what Stefan likes to call Hershey kisses eyes and perfect lips. So what was it?

"So, how did you two meet?" Elena asked looking up from her plate.

"We already discussed that, honey, remember in the kitchen?"

"Yes, I remember, but I was talking about you and Bonnie."

The girl in question chocked on her food and had to calm her coughing fit with a glass of water.

"Excuse me?"

"You are sleeping with my husband aren't you? I assume that you two had to meet each other in order to do that, am I wrong?"

"Elena, this is not the time,"

"Why isn't it, Stefan? You're both here, all four of us are here, I think there's no better time to discuss the issue at hand."

"How long have you known?" Bonnie asked.

"Two months although I believe that you two have been together for longer than that, so. How did you two meet?"

Bonnie looked over at Damon who's been mute and seemed to let Elena be doing all the talking.

"About a year ago." Bonnie admitted still looking at her husband. "I -we were at a club and this guy I was talking two wanted to take me to his place but I refused and he just wouldn't take no for an answer so I threw a drink in his face and he stood up about to hit me or something, I'm not really sure because before he had the chance to do whatever, Stefan punched him and after that I left with my friends."

"So you sleep with him as a 'thank you'."

"No. No," Bonnie objected quickly.

"It didn't start out with sex we just so happened to run into each other and we started out as friends. I could talk to her about anything."

"You mean things that you couldn't talk to me about?"

"Lena, you know I can talk to you about anything, but just some things you just blow up."

Bonnie saw the change of stature on Elena's face. Throughout it all she was calm but when Stefan said that she saw her fume.

"So that's why you decided to do it? Because she was easier to talk to than me?"

Stefan shrugged. "I guess. I just feel like I can talk to Bonnie more than I can to you, we just connect and it wasn't a decision it just… happened."

The table grew quiet and a stiffness filled the air. Damon looked over at his wife who had her head down the entire time Elena and Stefan were talking so he couldn't read her expression.

"Why did you do it, Bonnie?" Damon spoke his first words since the discussion started.

Her head snapped up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. It seemed as if she was thinking for a while then she simply shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Was he easier to talk to than I?" Damon tried to help refresh her memory. "Was he stronger, more attractive… younger?"

"Age had nothing to do with it." Bonnie knew that Damon was sensitive about the topic and she couldn't understand why.

"Then what was it?"

"I guess it was because he, he treated me like an actual woman. I didn't feel like I was five years younger than he was, I felt like an actual woman."

"So it is about age."

"No, Damon it's not. Stefan could've been ten years older and maybe this still would've happened. You're just so sensitive about this age difference between us that it drives me insane. You treat me like a kid because you're scared that I would leave you for someone younger, but I wouldn't because I love you."

"You love me? If you love me then you wouldn't have been sleeping with another man. You wouldn't have brought him in my house and slept with him in my bed."

"I know that this is fucked up but I do love you, Damon. But I also love Stefan too."

The broken heart shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't wrap his head around that logic. The table grew quiet once again and if someone were to randomly walk in, they would've been split into two by the tension in the room.

"I just have one more question." Elena said standing up refilling everyone's glass. "If you were to chose between me or Bonnie, who would you chose?"

"Elena-"

"It's a simple question, Stefan. It's a simple this or that."

"I don't know."

"Oh I think you do, Stefan. It's either your wife or your mistress."

Stefan looked over at Bonnie who had her head down and he just knew she had a tear running down her cheek.

"I'd choose you." He stayed looking at Bonnie seconds longer before looking back at his wife. "If I had to choose, I would chose you."

"Why?"

"We have history, you know me better than anyone and I know you as well. You may be hard to talk to sometimes, but other than that you're the perfect wife."

"And if you could do it all over again," Damon said gaining Bonnie's attention. "Would you?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. I was willing to give you the kids like you wanted, I was willing to do anything to make this better."

"Then why didn't you? Why did you continue with this?"

"Lust? Temptation?" Bonnie listed a few. "It's hard to explain, I felt like I wasn't even myself I was just," she left her sentence unfinished.

The table once again grew quiet. Stefan slowly moved his hand over to grab Bonnie's and weaved their fingers together until they formed one big fist. He meant what he said about choosing Elena and she meant what she said about taking it all back, but no matter what, he still loved her and she, he.

"Well," Elena breathed. "I guess since everything is cleared up here, we should make a toast."

Stefan and Bonnie gave her weird eyes but chose against saying anything just took their glasses in their free hands.

"Toast to the truth. Toast to all the lies that bad been exchanged that are now cleared, toast to…us."

Elena and Damon were the first to sip the drink and once the cheaters exchanged looks, they too took a sip of the drink only to have their heads land on the plates in front of them seconds later in a loud thud. Damon looked over at the mastermind behind the plan who's face remains straight even though she just saw her loved one die right in front of her. She only stood up to check their pulses which were absent in both.

"Well then," Elena said with a puff. "Are you going to dispose of the bodies or shall I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be a short epilogue after this.**


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_9 Months later _

Elena felt like she could finally breathe. All the questioning about Stefan and Bonnie had finally been over and she knew this time it was for good when she stopped receiving phone calls and heard knocks on her door at all hours of the night for the last two months.

She told people the truth, her ex husband was cheating on her and she called him out on it. She went on to say that the next day he wasn't in bed and sent her an email telling her that he's decided to leave her and move to a different country with Bonnie so they could live their lives in peace together and that she hadn't heard from him since.

It all started when her ex in laws invited them over for dinner and she told them what happened over the phone. They refused to believe her saying that their Stefan would never do such a thing and called the police not really sure what for but they got the investigation they wanted.

Imagine Damon's utter surprise and shock when Elena came knocking on his door two months after it all went down. It was haunting him in his dreams since he went home that night and now he was told that he basically had to relive that day over and over but with a few added lies. He knew it was coming but that still didn't stop him from sweating once the police knocked on his door questioning him left and right asking him to not leave out any details or anything that he thinks might help.

"Help with what? My wife was cheating on me and they ran off together, what do you think happened?"

"Mr. Salvatore's parents think that this all is a lie and that something happened to their son. Thank you for your time."

Months had passed after that and the police came up blank. Damon and Elena were relieved and he called to invite her over to celebrate. She gladly accepted and that's how their relationship started. Damon comforted her as she cried finally admitting out loud that she committed murder when he kissed her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I-" Damon stopped talking once she was the one to kiss him.

They pulled away out of breath and stared into each others eyes before moving in again this time Damon leaned in closer causing her to lay flatly on her back.

[] []

Elena smiles as Damon's arms sneak around her waist and kisses her neck. If this was Stefan she would've swatted him away, but there's something about Damon that she wants him to never stop.

"We're lucky."

"I think it's more than that. We're just smart." Elena said turning in his arms.

"I'd never thought I say this but thank you for killing my wife."

Elena smiles and stands on her toes connecting their lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Damon kissed her again then bent his knees pressing a kiss to her growing stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, I know I caught all of you by surprise with the kill but I've always wanted to write something like this so I just decided to go for it. JSYK I do take requests so if you have anything in mind, dont be afraid to let me know :) **

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


End file.
